Watashi No Ai Wa Anata Dakedesu
by Chinatsu Kinoshita
Summary: Hanya kisah cinta singkat antara Hanazono Karin dan Kujyou Kazune/Fic One-shot pertama Natsu/Romance pertama Natsu/Mind to reviews ?


Natsu : _**Konichiwa minna-sama ~! **_Natsu coba-coba bikin ff romance loh ~! Jadi _**gomen**_ kalau Romancenya ancur ~

Karin : Hei BakaNatsu ! Fanficmu kan belum kelar !

Natsu : udah itu urusannya Nanti aja. Ayo mulai~!

_**.**_

_**Watashi No Ai Wa Anata Dakedesu**_

_**.**_

_**Romance**_

_**.**_

_**T**_

_**.**_

_**Warning : OOC,EYD,Typo**_

_**.**_

_**Summary : Kisah cinta singkat antara Hanazono Karin dan Kazune Kujyou**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy~**_

_**.**_

''Ka-Kazune_**-kun daisuki !**_'' Ucap seorang gadis bersurai _**brunette**_ sambil menunduk. Wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Sedangkan pemuda yang dipanggil 'Kazune' menatap gadis di depannya. Dia menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya berteriak.

'' Karin_**-chan**_ ! Bangun !''

Teriakan yang sangat keras tersebut menarik kembali Karin kedunia nyata. Karena terkejut Karin langsung berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. Tapi naas Karin terpeleset karena kelereng yang secara gajenya muncul di bawah kakinya.

''KYAA !''

BRUKK

''_**ITTAII ! ''**_

Pagi yang sangat ramai di kediaman Hanazono.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~SKIP TIME~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_Kring Kring_**

Suara bell sekolah menggema di setiap lorong menandakan waktu istirahat telah tiba. Satu persatu murid berlalu pergi dari kelasnya, entah untuk ke kantin atau hanya sekedar menggosip.

Di sebuah kelas,terlihat 3 orang gadis tengah mengelilingi meja seorang gadis yang tak lain adalah Hanazono Karin. Dari wajah mereka, terlihat kalau tiga orang gadis tersebut ingin menggoda Karin. Sedangkan Karin hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

''Hanazono Karin '' Panggil seorang gadis bersurai kuning pucat –Kujyou Kazusa-.

''Hmm … ?'' Jawab Karin malas.

''Apa benar kau menyukai saudaraku ?'' Tanya Kazusa. Mendengar itu mendadak wajah Karin memerah.

''Ti-tidak kok ! '' Bantah Karin.

''Bohong, tadi pagi aku mendengar kau mengigaukan nama Kazune_**-san**_'' Ucap gadis bersurai hitam – Hanazono Rika - .

''Oh, ayolah Rika-chan ! belum puaskah engkau membuat kepalaku benjol 5 cm ?!'' Teriak Karin kesal. Yap penyebab 'kecelakaan' tadi pagi tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sepupu Karin sendiri, yaitu Hanazono Rika.

''Hehehe …. Habisnya kau mudah sekali di jahili.'' Ucap Rika sambil nyengir GaJe.

''Sudah,sudah … Lebih baik kita ke kantin sebelum-

**_KRINNGG_**

Bell '' Himeka menghela nafas berat. Karin yang saat itu sedang badmood langsung menghancurkan bel sekolah lalu berjalan menuju UKS.

''Saudara sial,teman sial, bell sial,Sekolah sial, hari sial…'' Karin terus menggerutu sembari mendobrak pintu UKS. Saat Karin masuk UKS, ia terkejut karena kini di depanya tengah berdiri seorang pemuda bersurai kuning pucat – Kujyou Kazune -.

'Mati aku ..' Batin Karin.

''Kenapa kau mendobrak pintu UKS ?'' Tanya Kazune datar dan menusuk.

''E-etto u-um …'' Gumam Karin tak jelas.

''Jawab aku !'' bentak Kazune. Karin yang dibentak seperti itu reflek menyebutkan alasan kenapa ia mendobrak pintu UKS.

''Aku sedang kesal dengan teman-temanku karena mereka terus menggodaku, Akhirnya aku beranjak pergi ke kantin,tapi bel sialan itu sudah berbunyi. Karena kesal aku menhancurkan bel sekolah dan berniat membolos. Tapi saat sampai disini aku tak sengaja mendobrak pintu UKS.'' Jelas Karin panjang X Lebar X Tinggi = rumus luas balok.(?)

Menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan, Karin langsung menutup mulutnya.' Ni mulut blak-blakan banget sih ..' Batin Karin.

''Kau menghancurkan bel sekolah huh ?'' Tanya Kazune dengan nada kelam.

''Y-yah begitulah ..'' Jawab Karin sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

''Semua perbuatan harus ada ganjarannya bukan ?'' Tanya Kazune lagi. Entah kenapa Karin merasa Kazune tengah menyeringai kepadanya.

''E-eh ? Ganjaran ?'' Tanya Karin. Kazune tidak menjawabnya, tetapi ia langsung menarik (Baca : Menyeret) tangan Karin ke arah gudang sekolah.

''Kenapa kita kesini kazune_**-kun**_ ?'' Tanya Karin.

''Karena kau telah menghancurkan fasilitas sekolah, kau harus membersihkan gudang ini sampai benar-benar bersih.'' Ucap Kazune.

''Eh, Tapikan – '' ''Tidak ada tapi-tapian ! Saat aku kembali, ruangan ini harus benar-benar bersih !'' Tegas Kazune dan beranjak pergi.

''Huft .. Nasib sial ..'' Gumam Karin lalu mulai membersihkan gudang sekolah yang luasnya menyamai sekolah author.

(Karin : Kenapa nyambung ke author baka itu sih ?

Natsu : Ngapain Kamu kesini ? Balik sana ! *Tendang Karin* )

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~SKIP TIME~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

''Huft … akhirnya selesai juga …'' Gumam Karin seraya merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Ia lalu melihat jam tangannya.

''Sudah jam segini .. aku belum makan juga dari pagi. Ukh … kenapa perutku sakit sekali sih ?'' Rintih Karin sambil memegang perutnya. Karin berjalan keluar saat sakit perutnya sudah hilang.

''Hei, kau sudah selesai ?'' Sebuah suara masuk ke indra pendengarannya.

''Um … begitulah kazune_**-kun**_ ..'' Jawab Karin seraya tersenyum.

''Ya sudah, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelasmu'' Ucap suara itu a.k.a Kazune. Tiba-tiba –

_**BRUUKK**_

Karin pingsan. Kazune yang melihat itu dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Karin.

'' *Sigh* Dia terlalu memaksakan diri'' gumam Kazune seraya menggendong tubuh Karin ke UKS. Sesampainya di sana, Kazune langsung meletakkan tubuh Karin di salah satu kasur UKS.

''Ini semua salahku ..'' Gumamnya lagi. Dengan perlahan Kazune mengelus pipi Karin yang lembut dan menciumnya singkat. Setelah itu dia beranjak pergi untuk mengabsen Karin dan dirinya.

Sesaat setelah Kazune pergi, Karin membuka matanya. Wajahnya menjadi merah.

''K-kazune_**-kun**_ menciumku ?'' Gumam Karin seraya memegang kedua pipinya. Karin merasa dirinya sedang bermimpi. Mimpi yang sangat indah. Ia mencoba mencubit pipinya.

''_**Ittai**_... ini bukan mimpi '' Gumamnya.

''huh ? kau sudah bangun ?'' sebuah suara mengagetkan Karin.

''I-iya …'' Jawab Karin tergagap.

''Kau kenapa ? apa kau sakit ? wajahmu merah …'' Tanya suara itu a.k.a Kazune.

''Ti-tidak kok ! Hanya kedinginan saja ..'' Jawab Karin seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah.

Ia mendengar sebuah langkah kaki yang mendekat.

''Karin, _**Daijobou ka ?**_'' Tanya Kazune khawatir sembari mengelus pipi Karin dengan lembut. Karin yang merasakan sebuah tangan di pipinya makin memerah.

''U-um, _**D-daijobou**_'' Jawab Karin. Kazune menghela nafas sebelum ia menarik wajah Karin untuk melihat wajahnya.

''Aku tau kau berbohong Karin'' Ucap Kazune menatap iris _**emerland**_ milik Karin seakan mencari kebenaran. Sedangkan Karin hanya bisa terpesona dengan kedua iris _**sapphire**_ milik Kazune. Perlahan, Kazune mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Karin. Karin yang melihat itu reflek menutup matanya.

5 CM

.

.

.

4 CM

.

.

.

3 CM

.

.

.

2 CM

.

.

.

1 CM

_**PRYAANGG**_

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Karin dan Kazune. Dengan cepat mereka menjauhkan wajah mereka dan melihat orang yang sudah mengganggu mereka. Di depan pintu UKS, berdiri seorang gadis bersurai hijau _**tosca**_ dan memiliki iris kuning keemasan benama tag 'Yii Miyon'.

''A-ah, _**Gomenasai**_ !'' Seru gadis tersebut sambil berlari keluar UKS. Seusai keluarnya gadis itu, suasana menjadi hening. Tapi tak lama kemudian Karin bangkit dari kasurnya.

''Pe-permisi, aku ingin keluar'' Ucap Karin dan beranjak pergi menuju atap sekolah. Sesampainya di atap, ia langsung duduk di lantai atap. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

'_**Kyaaa ! Kazune**_-kun_** ingin menciumku !'**_ Batinya. Wajahnya benar-benar merah.

_**GLLEEGGAR**_

''HUWWAA !'' Karin berteriak takkala suara petir menakutinya. Dengan cepat ia berlari menuruni tangga.

_**GLEEGAR**_

''Kyaa !'' Karin berteriak kembali saat ia terpeleset dan terjatuh dari atas tangga. Tubuhnya menggelinding dengan cepat. Sesampainya di lantai dasar, Karin sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan luka lebam di sekujur tubuhnya. Yang terakhir ia lihat hanya seorang pemuda bersurai kuning pucat yang tengah berlari kearahnya. Setelah itu dia hanya melihat kegelapan.

_**NORMAL POV**_

''Karin ! Oy, Karin !'' Seru Kazune seraya menggoyangkan tubuh Karin. Karena Karin tak kunjung bangun, akhirnya ia menggendong tubuh Karin ke UKS dan merebahkannya di salah satu kasur.

_**GLEEGAR JREESSH (?)**_

Suara petir dan turunya hujan membuat Kazune menggerutu kesal.

''Kenapa harus hujan sih ?'' Gerutunya. Ia mengambil beberapa plaster luka dan memasangkannya di beberapa bagian tubuh Karin yang luka.

''Ukh …'' Sebuah rintihan membuat Kazune segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Karin. Gadis itu kini tengah memegang kepalanya yang sedikit sakit.

''Ah, Kau sudah bangun ?'' Tanya Kazune dan membantu Karin bangun dari tempat tidur. Sedangkan Karin hanya mengangguk yang berarti iya.

''Um, apa yang terjadi ?'' Tanya Karin sambil tetap memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

''Tadi kau terjatuh dari tangga'' Jawab Kazune sekenanya, Sedangkan Karin hanya mengangguk. Suasana menjadi hening. Tidak ada yang ingin mencari topik baru. Mereka berdua tengah sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kazune melirik kearah jam di tangannya. Jam 8 malam.

''Hoy, Karin, sepertinya –'' Kazune terkejut melihat Karin yang menggigil.

''Karin ! _**Daijobou ka ?**_'' Tanya Kazune.

''U-um, _**Daijobou**_. A-aku hanya tak tahan di-dingin '' Jawab Karin gelagapan.

_**PLUKK**_

Karin merasa terkejut saat sesuatu yang hangat menerpa kulit punggungnya.

''Ka-kazune-_**Kun **_…'' Gumam Karin.

''Sst …. Biarkan saja seperti ini sebentar'' Balas Kazune yang tengah memeluk Karin dari belakang. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahu Karin. Sedangkan Karin hanya mengangguk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Kaune.

'Hangat …' Batin Karin.

''_**Aishiteru,**_ Karin..'' Ucapan dari Kazune membuatnya tersentak. Rasa hangat mulai menjulur di pipinya.

'Ka-kazune-_**Kun**_ menyatakan perasaannya padaku ?!' Batin Karin syok.

''_**A-aishiteru mo**_, Kazune-_**kun**_ …'' Balas Karin. Kazune yang merasa cintanya terbalaskan melepaskan pelukanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Karin.

''Mulai sekarang, kau milikku selamanya, _**Ohime-sama**_…'' Ucap Kazune dan –

_**Chu~**_

-bibir mereka saling bertemu. Perasaan hangat memenuhi hati mereka masing-masing. Hanya bulan dan bintang yang menjadi saksi bisu dari kisah cinta mereka berdua. Sekarang, dan selamanya.

_**~OWARI~**_

Natsu : Hola minna~ gimana ? Gaje kan ?

Karin : Ternyata author baka itu mengaku …

Natsu : Siapa yang kau bilang baka hah ?!

Karin : Tentu saja kau …

Natsu : Aku tidak terlalu baka tau ! Dalam pelajaran IPA kan aku pandai !

Kazune : Iya, Tidak seperti Karin yang baka

Karin : Kalian jahat !

Himeka : err …. Oke. Mohon reviewsnya minna ~! Kritik, saran, curcol, DLL Author terima~!

All : Akhir kata –

_**~Reviews please ?~**_


End file.
